highschool! wait what?
by rikku163
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Tenten,and Hinata are the no.1 band in japan,they're rich,sexy and perfect. But what going to happen when their parents send them to highschool with the second best band in japan! Sasusaku,shikaino,nejiten,naruhina.


_"thought"_

"Talk"

_'something' **RATED T AND RATED M 3**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I ONLY OWN THE STORY. :D**

''HERE WE ARE JAPAN! I PRESENT KUNOICHI!'' the stage productor sceams were heard from boys and girls!

fanboys screamed "WE LOVE YOU SAKURA,HINATA,-CHAN!"

the group 'kunoichi' went up the stage. And they saw...

1. Sakura Haruno, pink hair that reaches her butt, emerald black shorts,a pink t-shirt that says _'ROCK ON!'_ and pink stilleto's..A.K.A sexy

2. Ino Yamanaka,blonde hair,blue eyes. In black shorts,a blue t-shirt that says _'ROCK ON!' _ and blue stilleto's...A.K.A hot

3. Tenten,brown hazel hair, hazel brown eyes. In black shorts,a yellow t-shirt that says _'ROCK ON!' _ and yellow stilleto's...A.K.A sexy

4. Hinata Hyuuga,dark blue hair that reaches her butt,lavander black shorts, lavander shirt that says _'ROCK ON!'_ and lavander stilleto's... A.K.A hot

"HELLO JAPAN!" sakura shouted the fans cheered "ARE YOU GUYS READY?" tenten questioned they all shouted "YES!" "this is our new song called 'just be friends' i hope you all like it" hinata said the crowds cheered as they started

tenten in drums,ino on base,hinata on the piano,and sakura on vocals.

sakura:

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends_

_All we gotta do Just be friends_

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends…_

_Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni_

_Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna_

_Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku_

_Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

_Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa_

_Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO_

_Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi_

_Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

_Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de_

_Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no_

_Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_

_Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no_

_Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_

_Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

_Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni_

_Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita_

_Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

_All we gotta do Just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends_

_All we gotta do Just be friends_

_Just be friends Just be friends…_

_Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni_

_Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite_

_Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi_

_Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

_Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo_

_Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo_

_Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita_

_Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da_

_Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de_

_Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro_

_Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni_

_Boku ga iwanakya_

_Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen_

_Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no_

_Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada_

_Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke_

_Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito_

_Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide_

_Aruki dasunda_

_Ichido dake, Ichido dake_

_Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo_

_Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni_

_Ai ni iku yo_

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_

_Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no_

_Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_

_Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

_Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku_

_Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da_

_Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda_

_Kore de oshimai sa_

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends_

_All we gotta do Just be friends_

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends…_

The crowd screamed! "good night everybody!" Ino shouted as they waved and walked back to backstage.

"You guys were great!" their manager Anko said **(a/n: more like shouted XD)** "yeah,yeah can we go home now." Sakura replied with a annoyed tone. "yes, your limo is waiting outside" anko said. "finally" sakura went outside only to be swarmed by fans. she rolled her eyes and snapped her finger, three bodyguards apeered "gomenasai sakura-sama" Rikuo,maku,seito said as they covered sakura. Ino,hinata,and tenten called their bodyguards as well

"Ino-sama forgive us for our tardiness" Natsu,Juho,Fugua said "I'ts fine" Ino grinned as the bodyguards covered her

"tenten-sama" darun,lin,juhn said. "lets go" tenten replied. "hai!" they answered as they covered her.

"Hinata-sama please forgive us" haru,zuku,sio said as "a-ano i'ts o-okay" she answered "hai! arigato" they answered as they covered her.

when they got home to their humongus mansion they got greeted by 40maids and 10butlers "welcome back hime" as they lined up and bowed **(a/n: They call them hime since they're rich and famous , ohh and also because their parents are rich and famous too. c: ) **"Nazaku!" Sakura called one of her butlers. "Hai sakura-dono!" he bowed and faced his master. "Get me a stawberry lemonade please" Sakura replied and walked to her room.

**Hinata's POV **

I was looking at a magazine when he saw a popular boy band named 'shinobi'. Then I saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes grinning _"OMG he's so.. s-so CUTE!" _I screamed in her mind _"but WTH! t-their the second best band in JAPAN!" _**(a/n : since they're the no. 1 best band in Japan. BEAT THAT OTHER RANDOM THINGS! XD)**

I ran to Ino-chan's room knocking really loud

**Ino's POV**

I was watching fashion shows in TV when someone knocked on my door really loud. At first I was too lazy to get it but when hinata screamed "INO-CHAN OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR" **(a/n: Hinata dosen't stutter when she's with the girls)**

I opened the door and Hinata came in and showed me a picture of this so called band 'shinobi'. "GEEE THIS GUY IS SO HOT!" I shouted pointing to a guy that had his hair tied like a pineapple. "THATS NOT THE POINT INO-CHAN! LOOK!" Hinata pointed to a sentence that says 'SECOND BEST BAND IN JAPAN!'

I freaked out thinking _"OMFG even if the guy is hot we still have to distroy them.." _she remembered a flashback of before

_'Oi everyone! everytime a boy band is te second best band in japan we have to make them fall in love with us and dump them_

_Sakura said and everyone smirked and agreed. ever since no one has been second place...'We did it guys we're no. 1!'_

_they all screamed!... _

_**end of flashback.**_

"I-i dont know Ino-chan if we can do this again." hinata said "We have to hinata we made a promise to sakura-chan! lets go tell her!" I shouted with i dont know it's either sadness or anger. Hinata was worried but she still agreed. "lets go to tenten-chan first"

hinata said. I nodded.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Thats it for now guys! please review if you want another chapter :3**

**love me 3**

**NOW REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW! 3**


End file.
